Take My Soul
by LaSpellbound
Summary: When Alyssa Drando is caught between two different, and very opposite life choices to make, she doesn't know what to do or how much exactly it will affect her. Rated M for language, sarcasm, and love.


_**/Prologue\**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the pain that was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me love cause you believed**_

_**Because you loved me**_

The couple danced, a spotlight following their every move. He was dashing, handsome and graceful at the same time, loving yet fierce. He protected her with his every move, but allowed her to roam. She was stunning and beautiful in her long, white dress, twinkling in the light and turning her into a lovely princess, her long brown hair flowing down her back in silky, curly waves. She never let her eyes move away from his, a smile always on her face.

When the song ended, everyone that had gathered around them clapped loudly, others whistling.

A lady in a silver, shimmery dress came up and hugged the woman in white, smiling widely.

"Congratulations, Anne," She said, pulling back to glance at her face. The woman in white -Anne- smiled widely, her chocolate brown eyes glistening.

"Thank you, Cissa." At this point, a man came up behind Cissa, and laid a hand on her shoulder. He was quite young and dashing, with very blonde hair gelled back against his head. The deep grey eyes were entrancing, always keeping people wondering exactly what he thought.

"Narcissa, I believe it's time to give them their gifts." He nodded for the couple of honour to follow him, and they left with him, wondering what it was exactly he had for them.

It wasn't until they were quite a ways from the banquet hall, that the blonde man spoke.

"The Dark Lord is quite fascinated with the two of you."

"Lucius," The man in the tux spoke. 'I'm sure that He is; But we are just married. Surely he can grant us some time?"

"Gerret. The Dark Lord does not wait. You yourself should know that."

Gerret flinched slightly, and Anne looked up at him worriedly.

"Lucius, surely you don't mean-?" She stopped, unsure of herself.

"Anne, it is an honour to be very proud of. It is a great thing to be a part of; Nothing can protect you more than He can."

"Or get us killed better!" She whispered harshly, the smile now long gone. Her eyes were wide, afraid and nervous.

"Anne, this is a new era for everyone. He has a plan; A plan that, if successful, and I assure you, it _will _be- will benefit you most greatly."

"...Lucius, we can't. Not now, at least. Please, give us some time to think about such a thing. Surely he would allow us to decide."

Lucius seemed annoyed, but he took a breath and relaxed his muscles.

"I will tell him. But be sure, that you make the right decision." With a nod, he gestured for them to return to their wedding party.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Cissa turned to Lucius.

"the Dark Lord will not be pleased about this." She whispered, looking around her carefully.

"No, he will not. It matters right now, though, that they choose wisely. They will choose the right decision. I know they will. They just need to be...Persuaded." He smiled cruelly, and than, offering his arm to her, they walked back into the wedding party, where two people that had left happy, were now anxious and unsure of where their new life would take them.

( * )

After two months, Anne was home alone, holding it in her hands.

She didn't know what to expect. She wasn't sure how to do it.

She wished Cissa could be here to help her.

But after the confrontation with her and Lucius, she wasn't sure this was the type of thing she should ask her for help with.

So she took a deep breath, and marched herself into the bathroom, nervous and eager.

After ten minutes, a scream erupted from the bathroom.

When Gerret came home later from work, he found the house unusually quiet.

"Anne?" He spoke loudly, wondering what was going on.

He said her name again, and with no response, he was now panicking.

Lucius hadn't asked them for their answer yet, and he was worried that they slowness to respond resulted in what he didn't want to happen: The loss of Anne.

He walked through the house, breathing deeply and slowly, fighting the hyperventilating attack.

As he turned into the kitchen, he saw someone duck behind a wall.

"Hey!" He yelled, not sure if it had been Anne.

He ran over to where he had seen them, and was quickly overtaken. The figure jumped on his back, and he tried his best to throw them off, but to no avail. They covered his eyes with one hand, and his mouth with the other.

"Calm down! It's just me!" A voice said in his ear, and he immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anne, you scared me! I couldn't hear you! I thought something happened to you," He spoke crudely, angered that she had snuck up on him and relieved that she was alright.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Better than okay."

When she whispered in his ear, the anger quickly dissolved into elated happiness.


End file.
